Our Love Shall Endure Forever
by AJTREY
Summary: Harry/Squall
1. Chapter 1

One Shot

What I believe would happen at the ball inducting the members of SeeD after their mission and it includes Harry Potter.

This is slash

I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VIII

Pairing: Harry Potter/Squall Leonhart

"No, no it isn't true. Squall would never."

"But he did, and he has. You are not his one love, Harrison. That girl, Rinoa, is his new obsession. You were used and then thrown away."

Harry shook his head and said, "You're lying. I love Squall and I know he loves me. We promised each other that we would wait forever for each other. I know he would not go back on his promise."

The other man laughed and said, "Why don't you turn around, and see the truth."

Harry turned, almost afraid of what he would see, and for good reason. For there, on the dance floor, was handsome Squall Leonhart dancing with a black-haired girl, looking as if he had not a care in the world, smiling at her with that special smile that made Harry practically melt. That smile that Squall had promised would be only for Harry.

Harry shook his head, tears freely flowing now and said, "It isn't possible. This must be a trick. An illusion. It has to be. He would never do this to our love."

The man laughed and said, "Sticking to false hopes are we. I did not think you were so foolish, Harrison."

Harry shook his head and said, "I would rather die than join your army, Lucifer. (and that is not the devil, but with his characteristics he might as well be) So go screw yourself."

With those words, he ran and ran and ran. As he ran he thought, 'Maybe everything I knew, everything I thought, was a lie. But why would he do this?"

By this time he had gotten to his rooms. Quickly using a spell he had learned from Old Earth, his previous world, he packed all of his belongings and wrote a note, leaving it in a place he knew that only Leon would find. With everything done, Harry, the only human son of the GF's disappeared from Balamb Garden.

Not three hours later, Squall came bursting into Harry's former room, trying to find him, to apologize for what happened, only to find everything gone. Leon slumped over, tears forming in his eyes. He whispered, "Harry, why did you leave? I never got the chance…to…"

Suddenly, he felt a great weight in his pants pocket and he reached down to finger the small, black box that he had purchased from the local jewelers the previous day. Opening it, he traced the ring it held, particularly the engraving he had had done. "To my precious Harrison, the boy who stole my heart. From Squall."

The tears started to flow freely and, in a fit of rage, he threw the box away from his body, as if he had been burned. Throwing himself onto the pillow, he sobbed and sobbed, wishing with all of his might that he could, somehow, make it up to Harry, knowing that, most likely, he never would.

However, that was when something caught his eye. Rushing over, he found that it was a square of paper, with his love's handwriting on the front. Unfolding it, he found that it contained a letter that read as follows.

"My dearest Squall,

By the time you find this note, I will have left Balamb Garden. I just could not stand to see the one I love with another person, particularly a woman. I have gone back to my family, and I do not intend to leave for some time. However, if you wish to find me, you will have to find me. I certainly hope that, whatever path you choose, you are happy.

Love, Harrison.

P.S. If you do wish to find me, then just turn around."

Squall did as the letter instructed, to find that Harrison was right there, standing in the doorway. He said, "Hello, Squall."

Squall gasped slightly and then ran over to him and twirled him around. Harry laughed slightly and kissed Leon on the lips, tasting once again the delicious scent that was specifically Leon: apples with a little bit of musk.

Harry broke the kiss and sat down on the bed, pulling Leon with him, to sit, side-by-side. Harry asked, "Why did you do it, Squall?"

Squall frowned and said, "Do we have to talk about this now, Harry?"

Harry nodded and said, "If we don't, then the rest of our time spent together will be too awkward to really enjoy each other."

Squall nodded, understanding Harry's logic and said, "To tell you the truth, I really don't know why I danced with her. I was watching out for you, so that I could ask you for a dance when I was suddenly overcome with a strange power and blacked out. The next thing I know, people were whispering about you and I ran here trying to find you. I noticed that your room was empty and I thought that you had left. I was so angry and upset that I would never get to see you again that I cried on your bed."

Harry smiled and kissed Squall slowly. He pulled back and said, "All is forgiven."

Squall smiled at Harry as Harry reached up and caressed the scar that he had received from Seifer a long time ago. He said, "You know, I still haven't forgiven myself for not kicking Seifer's ass when he gave this to you."

Squall captured Harry's fingers and lowered them to his mouth, where he kissed each digit. Harry sighed and said, "There's one more thing Squall. I'm pregnant."

Squall looked at him and Harry continued, "They're yours."

Squall fainted and Harry giggled. He knew it would take a couple of minutes for Squall to wake up and in that time, Harry used his old Earth magic to make sure he didn't leave anything behind, but he did find something. A small, black leather box.

He looked at it and then at Squall and just put it back in Leon's pants pocket, thinking that perhaps Squall had ulterior motives for coming here tonight.

When Squall did come too, it was to find Harry in his arms on the bed, with his beautiful emerald green eyes wide open, staring at him. Harry smiled and said, "You going to do that again?"

Squall blushed in embarrassment, but that soon ended when Harry kissed him again, effectively shutting him up before he could say anything. When Harry broke the kiss, he handed the box that Squall had thrown into the corner and said, "I think you dropped this. I was tempted to open it, but I didn't."

Squall let out a breath he had not known he had kept and smiled inwardly. He said, more to himself then to Harry, "Well, at least now we have even more awesome news to celebrate. Perhaps we can include more."

Harry looked at him and said, "What more could we include?"

Squall smiled and said, "There is a question I must ask you first, before we could possibly announce it any further, I have to ask you something."

Harry stared at him with a question on his face and asked, "What do you have to ask me?"

Squall knelt down on one knee and opened the box, revealing the ring that had been hidden by it. He asked, "Harry, my one, my only. Will you marry me?"

Harry gasped, certainly not expecting that question and said, "I will."

Squall looked up, joyful at hearing that and swung Harry around before kissing him soundly on the lips, all while slipping the ring on his finger.

(Insert Division Line here)

Five months passed, and finally the day of Harry's marriage to Squall was upon them. As Squall was an orphan, his only family truly gone, Harry insisited that he would be the one given away and that Squall would be the one receiving him.

When the ceremony was over, Harry and Squall retired to their chambers, where they spent the better part of the evening making love, gently, so as to not disturb the baby whom was near delivery.

(Insert Division Line)

Two more months passed, and Harry was in labor, screaming for all that he was worth. When it was all over, Harry was passed out in the bed, two bassinets next to him, one colored pink, the other blue, signifying that he had had twins, one of each sex.

(Insert Division Line)

And so Harry and Squall lived the rest of their lengthened lives together in peace and harmony, having many children who, in turn had many grandchildren. By the time that they died, at the ripe old, old age of 365, they were surrounded by many family members.

End of story.

Ok, now, if you are confused about the letter, allow me to explain. Harry instinctively embues everything with a bit of Old Earth magic. That letter analyzed Squall's thought pattern and sent a signal to Harry, knowing that Squall wanted to see him. That is how he was behind Squall at the door.

Hope you enjoyed the story. Please read and review. Also, I am planning on working on another one-shot. This time between Yugioh and Harry Potter. I will also be working on my rendition of Kiera27's story as much as I can, but I do not see the next chapter coming out anytime soon, as I am extremely busy.


	2. Author's Note- SOPA Returns

**MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!**

**I found this out from an author of a story!**

**In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**

**I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.**

**-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

AJTREY


End file.
